Hey Girl
by randomizedthoughts
Summary: A new girl has just arrived in Alice Academy and Natsume was somehow interested in her. Would he be able to tell her what he really feels? Would she be feeling the same way. Find out.. sorry if it's not good. NxM and RxH. rated T just in case..
1. The day we met

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey Girl**

**Chapter 1: The Day We Met**

**Natsume's POV**

It was another day, waking up in my luxurious bed, going to class and all those other things. I went to class, sat on my usual place, the farthest seat from the font. Ruka was there already petting his bunny.

**End POV**

**Normal POV**

"Ohayo, Natsume." Ruka greeted.

"Hn. Who's the teacher?"

"Narumi-sensei."

"Tch." Natsume pulled out the manga from his pocket, placed his feet up the desk and started to read.

After a while, someone opened the door.

"Ohayo minna!" Narumi-sensei gleefully greeted the class. He was wearing a pink tutu. Everybody sweat dropped. "Okay class, settle down settle down. Today, we have a new student joining us."

Then she entered the room and faced the class wearing a big smile. "Ohayo! My name is Mikan Sakura. I have 3 alices, the nullifying alice, the stealing alice, and the copying alice."

Then everyone talked to one another saying, '3 alices? Is that even possible?' or 'What's her star-ranking?'

"Mikan-chan, kindly take the seat there at the back beside Natsume-kun."

"Hai! Arigatou Narumi-sensei." She thanked him, then went to her seat.

"Okay. Today would be self study day. I still have to attend to something very important. Ja!" he danced while going out the room. Everybody became noisy when he closed the door.

"Hey. I'm Mikan. I hope we become friends." She told Natsume while flashing a big smile. Natsume placed his manga down.

"Tch. Whatever Polka." He replied.

"P-P-Polka?!?!" Then she looked down and saw that her skirt was too high. "HEEEEEEEEENTAAAAAIIII!!!!!!"

"Cut that out. You're making my ears fall apart." Then she looked worried.

"Ne, Natsume-kun. Gomenasai."

"Whatever." He said emotionless.

"Hm?" She looked at Ruka. "Hey."

"Hi Sakura-san." He answered while petting his rabbit.

"What's your name?" Mikan asked as she smiled at him.

"Ruka." He answered her using a flat tone.

"I'll call you Ruka-pyon." She smiled at him.

'_She's really cute when she smiles… What am I thinking?' _Natsume thought.

Someone went in the room. It was Hotaru Imai. Mikan stood up with sparkling eyes. They stared at one another for quite some time.

Then Mikan blurted out, "HOOOTAAAAAAAARUUUUUU!!!!!" She ran to her. Mikan was about to hug her but Hotaru got her baka gun and shot Mikan and she flew out of the window.

'_What's she doing here..?'_ Hotaru thought.

"What was that for?" Mikan asked her with tearful eyes.

"I told you, you look 30 times uglier when you cry." Hotaru told her emotionless. Mikan wiped her tears.

"Better?" Mikan asked her try to place a smile on her face.

"Hm." Hotaru then smiled.

After class, Mikan was walking down the hall when she saw Narumi-sensei.

"Narumi-sensei!" Mikan called out.

"Hai Mikan-chan?"

"I'm just wondering… There's a buddy system, right?"

"Hai."

"Eh.. Who's my partner?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Hm… Ah.. Natsume-kun."

"WHAAAAAT?!" Mikan shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Hai. Hai." Narumi just nodded. Mikan fell anime style. "Mikan-chan, I have to go. Ja!"

"Bye, Narumi-sensei……….." Mikan waved at him.

"Oh… And you have to share your room with him. And I mean one room for the two of you.. Ja!" Then he left.

'_WHAAAAAAAAT?! This can't be happening to me…' _Mikan thought.

End of chapter 1

Author's note::

I'm so sorry if it's so short and if it's so boring. I'm so sorry. It's my first fan fiction for Gakuen Alice. Please comment. Arigatou. Please tell me what I can do to make it better and please correct me for the words I have misspelled and for the sentences that have wrong grammars. :D Arigatou.. Uh… Please do tell me what would be fitting for the next chapters. Arigatou!! Thank you very much. Please review.

Ja!


	2. Denial

**a/n: Thank you to the following:**

**Sarkura**

**ruin princess**

**valkyrievamp289**

**unknown player**

**claireponcherrii**

**Thank you very much for reading my fanfic and for reviewing. Thank you. :D**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2:**

**previous chapter synopsis:**

A new girl entered Gakuen Alice. Her name is Mikan Sakura. She was appointed Natsume Hyuuga's partner. Narumi-sensei told Mikan that both of them have to share a room.

**End of synopsis.**

Mikan walked to their room. After some time, she got there.

'knock knock'

"Who's there?" a voice from inside the room asked.

"It's Mikan." Mikan replied. She heard footsteps. It seemed like it was going closer to the door. The door opened.

"What?" Natsume looked at her.

"I'll be staying here. Narumi-sensei told me that we'll be sharing one room." Mikan smiled.

"That bastard." Natsume murmured to himself. Mikan looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. You won't stay here even if that teacher told you so." Natsume replied turning his back on her and was about to shut the door.

"Hey. You just can't do that. I'm your partner." Mikan told him. She still placed a smile on her face. Natsume turned around to face her again.

'_What's with that smile? She's still smiling even if I'm not allowing her to stay in the room? What kind of person is she?'_ Natsume thought. "Fine. Do whatever you want. Just don't bother me." Mikan's smile became wider.

"Arigatou Natsume-kun!" Mikan ecstatically replied. She went in with her things. "Wow." Mikan's eyes were sparkling. "It's huge! Hahaha."

"Tch… What a kid." Natsume lied down on the bed and read his manga again. Mikan was so awed with the very spacious room. But when Mikan turned to see the bed, there was only one.

"WHAAAAAT?! Why's there only one bed?!" Mikan shouted.

"Hn." Natsume replied.

"Where do I sleep?!"

"On the floor." Natsume told her emotionlessly.

"Natsume! Your so mean!" Mikan sticked her tongue out at him. Natsume just ignored her. "Ne, Natsume-kun!"

"What?!" Natsume was getting annoyed.

"Can I…" Mikan was twirling her fingers. "Can I… sleep beside you?"

'_What?! Is she serious?'_ Natsume thought. "I'll burn you if you do that."

"Eh Natsume! Please?" Mikan smiled at him.

"Tch."

"Please Natsume?" Mikan pleaded.

"Fine. Do whatever you want." Natsume gave in.

"Yey! Arigatou Natsume-kun." Mikan hugged him. "Teehee."

Natsume blushed a little when Mikan hugged him. Natsume made a small flame on his palm and placed it under one of Mikan's pigtails. And it caught fire.

"Natsume!!!"

**Mikan's POV**

Natsume!!! I'm gonna strangle you for that!

Haha. But that was kind of fun.

Huh? What am I saying? He's so mean to me yet I'm having fun with him. Weird.

**End of POV**

**Normal POV**

"Tch." Natsume just smirked.

Later that night, at about 6 o'clock, everyone was called to dinner.

"Ne, Natsume-kun. It's dinner. Let's go." Mikan tugged Natsume's sleeve.

"Go ahead. I'm not hungry." Natsume replied.

"Eh? Fine." Mikan stopped tugging his shirt and went out.

"Baka." Natsume whispered.

Mikan was walking down the hall until she reached the dinning area.

"Hotaru!" Mikan called her.

"…" Hotaru looked at her blankly while she was eating her favorite crabs. Mikan took a seat beside Ruka.

"Ne, Ruka-pyon. Is it okay if I sit here?" Mikan asked while tilting her head a bit to the side.

"Hai, Sakura-san." Ruka replied. He looked at her. "Sakura-san…"

"Hai, Ruka-pyon?"

"Where's Natsume?"

"Ah. He told me to go ahead."

"Hm." Ruka answered her.

"Hm, Ruka-pyon? Is there a problem?" Mikan looked at him.

"No."

"Okay."

After some time had passed, Natsume decided to show up.

"Natsume! I saved you a seat!" Sumire shouted. _[sumire honda: president of Natsume-Ruka fan club. Seaweed haired._

"Tch. Whatever seaweed." Natsume replied. Sumire froze on the spot. Natsume walked to where Mikan was and sat beside her.

"Natsume-kun, why did you come here just now?" Mikan asked him.

"None of your business Polka."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Polka." He repeated. Mikan sticked her tongue out at him.

"Hmph!" Mikan continued eating.

After dinner, everyone went back to their room.

"Natsume." Ruka called his attention.

"Hmm?"

"Do you like Sakura-san?" Ruka asked curiously.

"No." Natsume gave a firm answer, but Ruka looked at him with doubts. "Really, I'm serious."

"Hm." Ruka just smiled.

"Ja." Natsume raised his hand while the other was in his pocket and went in the room.

"Ja." Ruka headed for his.

Inside the room…

Mikan was already lying down on the bed, fast asleep.

"Mmmm.. Yummy." Mikan murmured. She was talking while she's sleeping. Natsume smirked.

"Good night, Polka."

After some time, Natsume also went to bed.

'_It wouldn't hurt if I hug her… Ack… What am I thinking again?' _Natsume thought.

Mikan turned around [asleep of course and faced him. Natsume placed his arms around her and fell asleep.

**End of chapter 2**

**a/n:: sorry if it's so crappy and not nice!! Gomen!! I promise to make the third one better:( I'm also sorry if some of the character's became.. uhm.. not themselves? Yeah.. not themselves. :D**

**r&r.**

**Arigatou.**


	3. Watching the sun rise with you

**Author's note::**

**Thank you so much for those who have been reading and reviewing the fanfic I made.**

**I would like to thank::**

**Sarkura**

**unknown player**

**valkyrievamp289**

**ruin princess**

**ladalada**

**KawaiiLinaKisses**

**mangamanic1234**

**justgrazing**

**Thanks so much:D**

**Chapter 3 :: Watching the Sun rise with You**

It was early in the morning, Mikan woke up wrapped in Natsume's arms and Natsume wrapped around hers.

**Mikan's POV**

Huh? What's this? What's he doing? Is this… Is this true? No… No… This isn't true.

Maybe if I close my eyes, everything would turn back to normal. Yeah. Yeah. [she closed her eyes, and after a while she opened it again realizing it wasn't a dream after all, it was true

Okay. This is getting a bit weird. The hugging, then what?!

**End of POV**

**Normal POV**

Mikan just lied down on the bed waiting for him to wake up.

'_Tsk tsk… What if I remove his hand… No… I might wake him up. Hmm…'_ Mikan thought of plans on how to get him off of her. But… No, she wasn't able to think of any plan at all.

Mikan waited for some time. And finally, Natsume woke up. Mikan was looking at him with the what-the-heck-are-you-doing look. Natsume got startled but didn't show it. He never expected that Mikan would be waking up that early.

"Polka."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Tch. Whatever. I'll call you whatever I want."

"I have a name!"

**a/n: don't they even notice that they're arguing while hugging each other! People these days!**

"Tch. Whatever."

'_If I just had your alice Natsume! If I just have it!' _Mikan thought. _'Wait! I have the copying alice! Mikan why'd you only think of that now!?'_ "Natsume.."

"What now?"

"Nothing." Mikan leaned forward at kissed Natsume's cheek.

"What was that for?" Natsume told her. His cheek showed a shade of light pink.

"I'll show you." Mikan sat up. That's the only time she remembered Natsume was hugging her and she was hugging him. "Let go. Please."

"Sure. Who doesn't want to let go of you?" Natsume gave her his trademark smirk. Then he let her go.

'_I'll toast you Natsume!'_ Mikan was raging inside. "Natsume!" Natsume just gave her another smirk. "Anyways… Here." Mikan slowly opened her palm. Mikan smiled at him.

"What are you going to show me?!" Natsume was losing his patience. Then a small flame appeared on Mikan's hand. _'How'd she…' _Natsume remembered that she kissed him on the cheek. "You copied my alice didn't you?"

"Hm. Yeah. You're really a genius."

"And you're an idiot." Natsume smirked.

"Natsume, I'm no idiot!" Mikan sticked her tongue out.

"If you'll continue that, I'll toast you." Natsume threatened her.

"Hmph. Fine." Mikan got out of bed and started to get her under garments and her uniform.

"So, it's pandas today huh Polka?"

"Natsume you pervert!" Mikan clenched her hand to a fist.

"It would be better if you wear polka, Polka." Natsume teased her even more. Mikan just ignored him and went in the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, sounds were heard by Natsume. Mikan, who was inside, was screaming about how bad Natsume was.

Natsume just lied down on the bed again and waited for her to finish. Natsume got his manga and placed it on his face.

"Baka." Natsume whispered.

After 10 minutes, Mikan went out of the bathroom all dressed up. Her hair was left down. Natsume just stared at her. Mikan gave him a what-you-looking-at look.

Natsume snapped back to reality. "Being early eh Polka?"

"Huh? What time is it anyway?" Mikan asked inquisitively.

"Baka." Natsume smirked. "It's just. 5:30 in the morning."

"NANI!?!?" the brunette was stunned.

"I told you not… to… SHOUT!"

"You just shouted at me!" Mikan argued.

"Shut up Polka. Should I say… Panda."

"Natsume………." Mikan clenched her hand to a fist again. "You pervert!"

"Shut up." Natsume got off the bed and got his garments. He went in the bathroom and started to take his shower.

"What's with him?" Mikan said to herself.

After about 5 minutes, Natsume was out of the bathroom all dressed up.

"Natsume?" Mikan smiled at him.

"What now?"

"Let's go to the Sakura tree."

"Hn." Natsume replied. Mikan took that as 'sure'. "Polka, letting your hair down eh?" Mikan didn't seem to mind.

Mikan took hold of Natsume's hand. It felt so warm. It was so calming for the brunette. Mikan ran with Natsume to the Sakura tree as fast as they could.

Under the Sakura tree, the view was so nice. Mikan went up to a branch on the tree.

"Ne, Natsume, come here. Let's watch the sun rise."

"Tch." Natsume went up and sat beside her.

They never knew that Hotaru was following them. Her eyes were dazzling. It was seeing money.

'_Money money money. bwahahahaha!'_ That was the thought in her head.

"Natsume." Mikan called him in a soft and gentle voice.

"Hm?"

"The sun rise is so pretty."

"Little girl." Natsume called her that but she didn't seem to mind it.

Mikan's thought was focused on the beautiful scenery. As far as she could remember, the last time she saw the sun rise was when she was about 7.

**Flashback**

Mikan and her grandpa were on a hiking trip for the past 2 days. They reached the peak of the mountain just in time before the sun rose.

"Grandpa." Mikan tugged his grandpa's shirt.

"Yes Mikan?"

"The view is so pretty."

"Yes. It is."

"Grandpa." Mikan smiled at him. "Can we come back here again next time?"

"Of course."

Mikan and his grandpa continued to watch the sun rise. But after that day, even though his grandpa promised her that they would come back.

**End of flashback**

**Mikan's POV**

Grandpa, I have seen the sun rise again after some years. I really hope we could see this together. Don't worry grandpa. When I get back, we'll watch it again.

**End of POV**

**Normal POV**

A tear fell from Mikan's eye. She didn't really mind it. She was just so happy that she got to watch this scene again after those years.

"Polka." Natsume called her attention.

"Hai?" Mikan wiped her tear and smiled at him.

"Nothing." Natsume replied. _'She's… crying? or maybe it was just a tear.'_

"Hm. Okay." Mikan continued to watch the scene. Natsume just cherished this moment with her.

Mikan kept awfully silent. Natsume wasn't used to this. But he didn't mind.

Hotaru on the other hand was seeing money all around her. She took pictures of them.

"Natsume, let's go."

"Hn." Natsume nodded. Natsume was the first one to go down the tree.

While Mikan was going down, her foot slipped on the branched and fell down. Natsume caught her. Hotaru "scene" got that as well.

"Arigatou Natsume-kun." Mikan gave him a smile. Natsume placed her down.

"Tch. Whatever. Remember this, this would be the first and last time I'd do that." Natsume gave her a smirk.

'_No, I don't think so.'_ Mikan thought. As reply, Mikan just smiled at him.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Author's note:: Sorry if it's to crappy and not nice. I know it's so bad. I just did this now for the sake of updating.**

**Ja!**

**Kindly give me suggestions for the next chapter. Thanks!**


	4. What did I do?

**Author's note::**

**Thank you again to the following…**

…**Sarkura**

…**ladalada**

…**mangamanic1234**

…**ruin princess**

…**just grazing**

…**unknown player**

…**valkyreivamp289**

…**KawaiiLinaKisses**

…**claireponcherrii**

**Thanks so much:D**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer[this is also for chapter 3 ok? I do not own Gakuen Alice and the characters. Ok:D**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Previous chapter synopsis [I forgot to put a previous chapter synopsis on chapter 3… oh well..**

Mikan woke up in Natsume's arms. Very early in the morning, they were already arguing. Mikan showed Natsume what she could do. When Mikan found out it was only 5:30 am, she took Natsume by the hand and dragged him going to the Sakura tree. There, they watched the sun rise.

**End synopsis**

**Chapter 4:: What did I do?**

After watching the sun rise, the brunette and the raven-haired boy headed to the dining hall.

"Ohayo!" Mikan greeted everyone in the hall.

"Ohayo." Everyone replied and returned to eating. Mikan took the seat beside Hotaru.

"Ohayo Hotaru-chan!" Mikan greeted Hotaru.

"Baka. It's early in the morning and you're screaming already. Shut up." The Ice-Queen has spoken.

"Hotaru…." Mikan was almost crying but she stopped herself remembering what Hotaru told her, '_You look 30 times uglier when you cry.'_ "Gomen." Hotaru didn't mind.

"Letting your hair down eh?" The Ice-Queen asked her best friend.

"Hai!"

After breakfast, everybody headed for their own respective classroom. Our dear brunette was clinging on her best friend, Hotaru. As soon as they got to the classroom, everyone scattered all over it.

Everyone was talking to one another, actually almost shouting at one another like the other person was on the other side of the room.

After sometime, the door creaked open. It was their Jinno-sensei. [_Jinno-sensei, also known as Jin Jin for Mikan. A teacher who has a frog and a stick that emits thunder._

As soon as they saw it was him, everybody settled down.

"Okay, we will start a new lesson today." Jinno told the class and everybody just gave a heavy sigh. Jinno started his lecture when suddenly…

"Hyuuga Natsume, please go to the headmaster's office. Immediately."

"Tch." Natsume got up and went out the room. He was really used to this. He's always called when he has mission. But this time, something was different.

"Ruka-pyon, why's he being called? Did he do something wrong?" Mikan was wondering why her partner has been called.

"He might be given another mission."

"Eh?" Mikan got confused. Ruka explained to her everything even if he knew something might happen to him. The truth is, Ruka is really concerned for his best friend, Natsume, even though he doesn't really show it that much. And he thought that Mikan might just be the one to change Natsume.

With Natsume…

**a/n: Let's focus first on Natsume ok? Ok.**

'_What do they want from me now? Tch._' Natsume thought.

He reached the headmasters' office. There he found his sensei, Persona.

"What now?"

"I just want you to do something very simple." Persona told him.

"What is it?"

"Avoid that girl. Mikan Sakura."

'_What?! Why her of all…_' Natsume thought. "Hn. Why?"

"Why Natsume? Can't avoid her eh?" Persona gave him a smirk.

"Hn. Just tell me."

"Just avoid her. It would be better if you would cut your connection with her."

"Tch. Whatever."

"… Dismissed." Persona told kuro-neko.

"Hn." Natsume left. Persona was having suspicions about his masterpiece, the famous Kuro-Neko [Black Cat.

Natsume was walking down the hall when somebody bumped him. It was the brunette. Mikan fell on her butt.

"Ah.. Ouch." Mikan scratched her head. She looked up to see that it was Natsume. She stood up immediately and dusted her skirt. "Gomenasai Natsume-kun."

"Tch." Natsume seemed to ignore her. Natsume then walked pass her just saying 'tch' at her.

"Eh? What's with him?" Mikan asked herself. '_What did I do?_' Mikan followed him with her eyes.

Later that day, Mikan was alone walking. She passed by the Sakura tree and saw Natsume there. Mikan approached Natsume. Natsume was leaning on the trunk of the tree, reading his manga.

"Natsume…" Mikan called him.

"…" He gave no answer.

"Hey Natsume… Say something."

"…" He still didn't react.

"Natsume, if you got mad at me because I bumped you a while ago, I'm sorry." Mikan smiled a little.

"Oi."

"Hm?"

"I don't wanna see you again. Don't even ever get close to me. And if you ever do, I'll make sure that you're going to get roasted. Never say a word to me." Natsume told her like it was nothing.

"F-Fine. I-If tha-that's what y-y-you want. I-I'm s-s-sorry Na-Na-Natsume..." Tears fell down Mikan's cheeks. She just stood the for a while. She never knew that Natsume was watching her from the corner of his eye. "Gomen." Mikan ran, still crying.

"Hn." That was Natsume's only reaction about it. '_Orders are orders…_' He thought.

With Mikan…

When Mikan was somehow far from him, she slowed down and just walked. She was still crying, but she didn't really knew why. Was it because of him? Was it because of what he said? Why is she being so affected by this? They aren't that close, but why? That was what's going on in Mikan's head.

"Sakura-san." A voice so familiar called from behind. Mikan turned around to see who it was. It was Ruka.

"Ruka-pyon." She ran to him and hugged him. She cried even harder that a while ago. Ruka's cheeks were in 5 shades of red.

"What's the problem?" Ruka asked her. The he hugged her.

"…" She didn't say anything but just cried.

They never knew that Hotaru was spying on them and caught their pictures. Hotaru was again seeing money, millions and millions of money.

Natsume was walking when he saw the two hugging each other. On the outside, he didn't really show that he was a bit jealous. But in the inside, he was. "Sorry…." Natsume whispered to the air as he left the two alone.

After some time of crying, Mikan finally stopped. Mikan wiped her face and faced Ruka.

"Ne, Ruka-pyon, arigatou." Mikan placed a small smile on her face.

"Why?"

"For being there when I needed you. Just being with you made my feeling better."

"It's a pleasure." Even though Ruka didn't quite grasp what she said, he just said that.

"Anyways, I'll be going now." Mikan told him. "Ja!" Mikan then went away.

"Ja."

With Hotaru…

Her eyes were showing money signs.

**Hotaru's POV**

This is gonna make me rich! Bwahahahahaha!

**End POV**

**Normal POV**

With Mikan…

**Mikan's POV**

What's with him saying those words? I never really expected that.

Hmph. Who needs him anyway.

**End POV**

**Normal POV**

Mikan was walking to their room when she suddenly recalled what Natsume told her a while ago.

'_Should I go in…_' Mikan thought.

'knock knock'

"…" No one answered from inside.

"I guess he isn't here. I'll just pack up and leave a note for him." Mikan went in the room. She got all her things and packed them up. She got a pen and paper and started to write,

Natsume.

I'm really sorry for what I did. But if you really want it that way, then okay.

-Mikan

As she finished writing, she placed the note on the door. Then she left.

**End of chapter 4**

**Sorry again if it's not that nice. I really made a lot of mistakes in chapter 3.. oh well. Thanks again for all those who have read this. :D and reviewed.**

**I hope the story's okay with you.**

**unknown player::**

**is it okay?**

**Ja!**

**+ sakura-hime18 +**


	5. Sorry

**a/n:: hey! Sorry for not updating that fast… :D hehe.. anyways.. thanks to those who have reviewed. :D I really appreciate it. :D sorry… but I won't be mentioning you guys this chapter… but I'll try to put you guys in on chapter.. uh… 6. yeah. 6. :D**

**disclaimer:: Gakuen Alice is not mine and will never be mine.**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Chapter 5 :: Sorry**

Mikan was walking to Hotaru's lab, wondering if she would let her stay there for the night. When suddenly, she remembered what Natsume said.

"_I don't wanna see you again. Don't even ever get close to me. And if you ever do, I'll make sure that you're going to get roasted. Never say a word to me." Natsume told her like it was nothing._

She stood there, frozen. It felt everything stopped. Tears then fell down from her auburn eyes. She doesn't want to cry over it but she just can't help it.

"Mikan, snap out of it. Why does it even bother you? Forget him." Mikan told herself as she pinched her cheek. She continued walking to Hotaru's lab with her things.

In the other hand, Natsume was walking to their room.

**Natsume's POV**

Hn.. I can't believe I just did that. I'm so stupid. I don't want to give her up. I never wanted to see her get hurt. Damn it. If I could just quit what I'm doing, quit my missions.

I'm now in front of our room. Wait, there's a note. It's from little girl. I grabbed it and started to read.

'Natsume.

I'm really sorry for what I did. But if your really want it that way, then okay.

-Mikan'

Damn it. I should have never followed that order. That bastard, controlling me in every way he could.

I never expected this would happen. A few hours ago, I was having a good time with her, but now, I just had the worst. Damn this crap.

I went in the room, finding the bed neatly fixed. But something was wrong, something was missing. I took a good look around, her things were gone. I checked the closet, her clothes weren't there anymore. Damn it. She left me with only a note not even telling where she'd run of to.

**End POV**

**Normal POV**

Our dear brunette is still looking for the ice queen's lab. She found Yuu instead.

"Yuu!" Mikan called him.

"Mi-chan!" Yuu went to her.

"Ne, do you know where Hotaru's lab is?" Mikan asked him looking sort of confused.

"I'll just take you there, ne?"

"Hai!" Mikan then followed Yuu to Hotaru's lab.

After some walking, Yuu stopped in front of a door.

"Mi-chan, this is her lab." Yuu told her while pointing at the door.

"Arigatou!"

"Hehe. No problem. Ja, Mi-chan!" Yuu then left Mikan.

"Ja."

'_I wonder if Hotaru is here._' Mikan thought.

'knock knock'

Someone's footsteps were heard. The door opened revealing a pair of purple eyes.

'_What does this Baka want now?_'Hotaru thought.

"Hotaru, can I ask you a favor?"

"Hm?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Coz, you have your own room, don't you?" the ice queen asked her.

"Yes, I do.. But.." Mikan looked down.

"It's Natsume."

"I-Iie!" Mikan placed a fake smile on her face hoping Hotaru would buy it. But no, Hotaru was different. She could distinguish what's her fake smile from her true smile.

"Don't lie to me. You're not good at it." Hotaru told her coldly.

"Fine fine." Mikan gave up and told Hotaru everything from beginning 'til the end.

"Ah. That Hyuuga's gonna pay." Hotaru said pulling out her upgraded Baka gun. Mikan just sweat dropped.

"Eh. So, can I stay here?"

"Still a no."

"Hotaru!" Mikan pleaded.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Please please please?" Mikan pleaded and begged.

"No." Hotaru told her emotionlessly. Mikan fell anime style. Then she gave a heavy sigh.

"Hmph. Fine." Mikan then walked away. Hotaru just followed her with her cold, empty eyes.

"Where do I go now? Even my best friend won't let me sleep in her room for just a night." Mikan told herself, she let out a sigh. "I'll just go to the Sakura tree."

Meanwhile, with our dear raven-haired, crimson eyed boy, who was just reading his manga under the Sakura tree, was waiting for a brunette to come. And sooner or later, his wish would eventually come true.

After sometime of not flipping the page of his manga, he saw a brunette heading for the tree.

**Natsume's POV**

I was just there, reading my manga, when I took sight of her. But I guess she noticed me and froze there having two thoughts of going to the Sakura tree or look for another place. I wanted to grab her by the wrist and drag her beside me. But, I can't. Persona's orders. That bastard.

**End of Natsume's POV**

**Mikan's POV**

I was walking when I suddenly took a stop. I saw him. The guy that made me cry a while ago. I never expected him to be there. He was reading his manga. I'm having two thoughts, if would go there or leave him. I know he knows I'm there. I can just feel it. Half of me says to go to him and the other half says to leave him alone and find another place. I'm cut again in between. I wish I had someone to tell me what to do.

**End of Mikan's POV**

Mikan let out an heavy sigh. She was looked confused.

'_Mikan, think!!!_' Mikan thought as the brunette hit her head.

Natsume, who's face was covered by the manga, gave slight laugh after what the brunette had done. Natsume was still watching her. She was just standing there. Then suddenly, the rain poured down. Mikan was soaking wet after standing there for quite some time. Mikan then decided to go under the Sakura tree to lessen the rain that would pour on her.

Natsume just sat there reading his manga. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two. No body wanted to speak up, especially Mikan who knows what would happen to her if she spoke to him.

Mikan was soaking wet right? She's also tired at the same time. After a minute or two, she suddenly fell unconscious. Natsume went to her instantaneously without second thoughts.

"Mikan…" Natsume called her name. He placed his hand on her forehead and she was really hot. Natsume then carried Mikan to their room, bridal style. "Baka." Natsume whispered.

When they got to the room, Natsume placed her gently on the bed and tucked her in a blanket. Natsume sat on a chair beside the bed.

"Natsume…" Mikan muttered.

"Baka." Natsume replied.

Mikan was now shaking. Natsume then leaned near her.

"Mi-Mikan?" Natsume placed his hand again on her forehead. Her temperature rose.

Natsume stood up and got a basin and filled it with cold water and got a towel. He soaked the towel in the water then placed it on her forehead. He soaks the towel in the water every once in a while. After doing it for several times already, he again placed his hand on her forehead. Her temperature fell.

"Thank goodness." Natsume sighed in relief.

The next day, Mikan woke up in the bed. Natsume was sleeping. His head was buried in his hands that were lying on the bed.

'_What am I doing here? Oh no… He'll roast me for sure. But, how'd I get here? Maybe it's because of him._' Mikan thought. Mikan looked at Natsume. Observing him.

Natsume woke up seeing Mikan looking at him.

"Arigatou." Mikan showed a small smile. '_Oh no. I said something to him. Please don't burn me…_' Mikan prayed.

"Hn." He smirked at her. Mikan looked at him, confused. "What?!"

"N-Nothing." Mikan replied anxiously. Mikan then closed her eyes.

"Baka." He whispered. Mikan opened her eyes swiftly then looked at him. Mikan looked away. "Oi."

"What now?"

"Gomen."

"…" Mikan just looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I can't disobey my sensei."

"Why?" Mikan looked at him in his crimson eyes.

"Because I have no choice. If I won't follow his orders… The ones I care about most would be hurt. And I never want that to happen."

"But…" Mikan cut the statement she was going to say. Natsume just looked at her.

"I'm going." Natsume stood up and got his uniform and other garments.

"Wait.. I'm going too."

"Iie. Stay there." Natsume commanded her as he glared at her.

"Hmph. Fine." Mikan turned around. Natsume gave a smirk then he entered the washroom and changed to his uniform.

After a minute or so, Natsume went out the washroom. Natsume got his things and walked to the door and stopped. He moved his head a bit to the side to look at her from the side of his eyes.

"Ja." He opened the door and went out.

"Natsume…" Mikan whispered while placing the blanket over her head.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**End of Chapter 5**

**a/n: Sorry for character bending… sorta character bending, Natsume to be exact. I hope you like it. It's crappy and I'm a bit sleepy.. ; ahehe.. anyways… thanks so much again..**

**::oh yeah… please tell me what you want so I could put it there. ok? Please give suggestions too.::**

**Arigatou!**

**Ja!**


	6. protecting her, eh?

**Sara: Arigatou minna-san for reviewing and reading! Anyways.. Sorry for updating just now.. I was just not in the mood that time. So.. Yeah. :P Gomen! bows repeatedly**

**I'm planning to make a one shot fanfic.. yeah.. I have an idea already… :)**

**I wanna put some stuff here.. yeah.. :))**

**Mikan: Please support her ne?**

**Natsume: Shut the hell up and get on with the story.**

**Hotaru: points baka gun at me, Sara It's getting boring you know.**

**Me: Uh huh.. Ja! runs off**

**Youichi: holds a banner The story again begins.**

**Ruka: Oh yeah, she said she doesn't own Gakuen Alice.**

oooooooo



"_I'm going." Natsume stood up and got his uniform and other garments._

"_Wait.. I'm going too."_

"_Iie. Stay there." Natsume commanded her as he glared at her._

"_Hmph. Fine." Mikan turned around. Natsume gave a smirk then he entered the washroom and changed to his uniform._

_After a minute or so, Natsume went out the washroom. Natsume got his things and walked to the door and stopped. He moved his head a bit to the side to look at her from the side of his eyes._

"_Ja." He opened the door and went out._

"_Natsume…" Mikan whispered while placing the blanket over her head._



**Chapter 6 :: Protecting her, eh?**

**Mikan's POV**

As soon as he left the room, I went under the blanket.

I don't want to stay here, Hotaru and the others would get worried about me.

I gave a sigh. He has no power over me. He's not my boss anyway, so why should I follow him.

As I thought of this, I removed the blanket and stood up. I took my garment, went in the washroom.

It was huge. It had a tub and a shower. There were also 2 sinks, and 2 toilet bowls. Above one sink, there were compartments. In those were towels, shampoos, soaps, toothbrushes, and toothpastes. And the other sink has a huge mirror with it. [I can't describe it but I can picture it..

I took a towel from one of the compartments. I pushed the curtain open that hid the shower. After a while, I went out, make dried myself. I wore my undergarments then my uniform. I took out a hair dryer for another compartment. I dried my hair and tied it in pigtails.

I checked the clock, it was 7:45 am.

What?! I shrieked. Classes starts at 8. Oh no! Our first period was with Jin-jin! I hurried out. I fixed my things and immediately sprinted to the classroom.

As I was running, I imagined Jin-jin with his frog and his stick that emits thunder. He was lecturing me about I shouldn't be late and all those. I imagined him giving me detention. NO!!

As I swiftly turned around the corner, I bumped onto someone.

**End of Mikan's POV**

**Normal POV**

Mikan turned on a corner, but she bumped onto someone and fell on the floor.

"Gomen," she said as she sat there.

"So it's ichigo [strawberries today?" Mikan looked up to see who it was. [I guess you've guessed who it was.. He was smirking.

"Na-Natsume?!" Mikan stood up and dusted her skirt. "You PERVERT!"

"Hn," was his only reply. "What are you doing here? I told you to stay in the room?"

"Whatever! I'm going to class."

"Hn," Natsume replied. Mikan then ran again. But Natsume caught her by the wrist.

"What now pervert?!"

"You're coming with me."

"No!" Mikan struggled to get his grip off but he was too strong. "Let me go!"

"…" He didn't reply. He instead dragged her.

"Okay okay. Let me go. I promise I won't escape or run away." Mikan told him. '_Once you let me go, I'll run off… Wahahahaha!_'

"Hn," Natsume said as he stopped and looked at her with the no-way-I'm-not-letting-go look. He continued dragging her. They never knew that someone was keeping a close watch at them. Persona.

"So Kuro-neko, decided to ignore the order. Hn," Persona told himself while giving an evil smirk. Then, he left.

"Natsume.." Mikan called. "Anou, Where are we going?"

"Hn,"

"Hey! Answer me! I'm asking properly then you'll answer me with a **hn**!"

Natsume just ignored her. '_When will she ever learn to shut her mouth!_'

With the others…

"Imai." The blonde haired guy called out to a girl with raven hair.

"What now Nogi?" She was busy doing another invention.

"Do you know where Natsume is?"

"Hyuuga?" Hotaru looked at him with her purple emotionless eyes. "I don't know." Then she continued to look at what she was doing before Ruka called her.

"Eh… What about Sakura-san?"

"That baka? Hmm… She hasn't showed up yet. Maybe she decided not to go to class because Jinno was our first period."

"Eh? Sakura-san never skipped Jinno-sensei's class before."

"Or… She's with Natsume."

"Hmm.." They both thought.

"Anna," Nonoko called her.

"Hai, Nonoko?"

"Look at Ruka and Hotaru!" Nonoko said ecstatically. Anna, then looked at them. "What do you think they're talking about. Those two barely talked to one another. They only talk when they're doing a project."

"Hmm.. I don't know." Anna replied. "You're right. Hmm.. Anyways, have you seen Mi-chan?"

"No."

"Wonder where she is." Anna placed her chin on her palm.

"Nogi."

"What?"

"Come with me." Ice queen Hotaru stood up.

"Where?"

"We'll look for that baka and Hyuuga." She told him effortlessly. She grasped his hand and dragged him hastily.

With Mikan and Natsume…

They were sitting under the Sakura tree. Natsume was reading his newly bought manga while Mikan was just sitting there. Silence was between the two. Mikan decided to break it.

"Natsume, why'd you bring me here?"

"No reason."

"Hmm…" Mikan didn't really mind his answer. Natsume the placed his manga down. "I'm going." Mikan stood up but Natsume grasped her hand. She lost her balance and her head fell on Natsume's lap.

"You're not going anywhere."

"What?! I'm not your pet!" Mikan demanded.

"Shut up Ichigo printed panty girl."

"Natsume! You are such a PERVERT!!!!!"

"Hn," Natsume gave her a smirk.

"Hmph." Mikan pouted. "I have a name! It's M-i-k-a-n! Mikan! Mikan! Mikan! Why is it that you can't even say that!"

"Whatever Ichigo Printed Pan-" Natsume stopped. He forced Mikan to sit as he stood up.

"Eh? What happened to you?" Mikan looked at him.

"Polka. Get up and stay behind me."

"Okay? Why?"

"Just do what I say!" Natsume demanded. Mikan immediately followed.

"Nice move I must say Kuro-neko." The man revealed himself. He was wearing a mask that covered his eyes. He has many controlling devices over his body.

"What do you want, Persona?"

"Na-Natsume, who's he?"

"Shut up for a while would you?" Mikan fell silent.

'_Kuro-neko? Black cat? Natsume? Huh? And who's Persona?_' Mikan thought.

"Defending her are you? I thought I told you that keep away from her?" Persona showed an evil smile.

Behind the bushes, Hotaru and Ruka were there.

"Who's that guy Nogi?"

"I don't know."

"Kinda interesting. Hyuuga defending that baka." Hotaru told herself. She took out her camera and began clicking.

_Click. Click._

"Wha-what are you doing Imai-san!?" Ruka blurted out.

"Shhh! Don't dare blow our cover!"

"Ha-hai…"

"Anyways… Duh! I'm taking pictures. For blackmailing." An evil smile crept up on Hotaru's face. Ruka, in the other hand, fell anime style.

---

"Kuro-neko. This shall be the last time you'll be defying an order. But, I shall let the order go. For now." Then he left.

"Bastard." Natsume whispered.

oooooooo

**Youichi: Has another banner End.**

**Mikan: R&R please! Arigatou. smiles**

**Hotaru: You better do that. Or face the newly upgraded baka gun ver. 10.6. points it at you**

**Sara: Uh… Right.**

**Natsume: That sucks.**

**Sara: What?! Anyways.. Ja!**

**[[sorry for that.. :)) haha. Anyways.. yeah. Sorry if it sucks. :P**


End file.
